Deadpool Meets His Match
by MrsDavidBruceBanner
Summary: It all started when the God of Mischief decided to play a Valentines day prank on Captain America and Iron Man. Now 17 years later, their daughter-best friend of Peter Parker-has come into her own with the super serum pumping through her veins. Wade Wilson-2nd best friend of Peter Parker-meets the Stark-Rogers girl and instantly feels a connection. Can she be the one to change him?
1. Chapter 1

"So, when do I get to meet her?" Wade Wilson asked, his hood shading his eyes.

"When she gets here, her dad is driving her." Peter Parker replied, running a hand through his hair.

Wade smirked. "Is she hot? What's she look like?"

Peter sighed. "Wade… She- she's beautiful, okay? She's perfect… Even though she has her problems, they're all perfect…"

"We've all got our problems, Pete."

As they spoke Tony Stark's Audi A9 pulled up and a girl got out. Wade disregarded it, thinking it wasn't her.

"There she is."

He leant up and looked at her as she turned and waved at Peter.

"Hey Pete!"

His eyes widened as he saw her and realized he had seen her before. "Stark's daughter?!"

She walked over as Wade put his face up to his nose back in his scarf. She tightened her above the knee trench coat and smiled. "How've you been?"

Peter stood up and hugged her as he said, "Good, listen, this is Wade. He's transferring to this school."

Wade stood up, keeping his eyes on the ground, as he said, "How'd you do,"

She smiled. "Taylor, your name is Wade?"

He nodded and her father leant out the window and yelled, "Parker! Take care of her!"

Peter nodded and said, "I will, Mr. Stark."

She waved and said, "Bye dad," She sighed, turning back to the boys and smiled. "Where are we going, guys?"

Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on,"

Wade took his place beside Peter and they walked from the school parking lot and down the street.

She smiled over at him and said, "So, Wade, where are you coming from?"

Wade looked down, realizing she was looking at him, and said, "Uh, from- from down the state."

She nodded and smiled over at him. "That's cool,"

Peter smirked and said, "She lives in Stark Tower."

She flushed and smiled. "Yeah, me and my dad's."

Wade looked over. "Dads?"

Peter smiled. "Steve and Tony,"

She nodded and Wade smirked. "Very cool."

"If you guys want to go see a movie, we could head down to the theater."

Peter smiled over at Taylor and said, "Good idea! We could go see Pacific Rim again,"

Wade said, still trying not to meet either of their eyes, "Haven't seen it."

Taylor's eyes widened and said, "Jesus, we've got to see it then! Let's go!" She grabbed Wade's gloved hand and Pete's hand and took off down the street. Wade looked over at Pete and Pete smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders as they walked.

…

When they walked out of the movies two and a half hours later the rain storm that had been predicted came. As they stood in the theater lobby, Peter said, "I don't want to go out in that."

Taylor and Wade both nodded in agreement and Taylor got her phone out. "Hey Jarv, can you ask dad to send Happy out to get us at the movie theater?"

"I can and will, miss."

"Thanks J."

She waited a moment then his voice came back. "Happy will be there in five minutes, miss. See you soon."

"Bye Jarv."

She put her phone in her pocket and Peter smiled in amazement. "I still can't believe your dad built that… He's a genius."

When the limo pulled up they ran out and got in. Happy turned and smiled. "How was the movie? How many times does this make it, five?"

Taylor smiled and said, "Wonderful. Happy, this is Wade and he's new. You know Pete already,"

Happy nodded and said, "I do, I do. Well, welcome to the family, Wade."

Wade cocked his head as Happy began to drive back to the tower. Peter looked over at him and said quietly, "Hey, you know they're not going to judge you… You can take the scarf off,"

Wade shook his head and murmured, "I don't want to freak her out."

He laughed and whispered, "You're not going to freak her out, just wait until you meet her family."

When they got out in the tower's parking garage Wade said as they stepped into the elevator. "So, this is where you live?"

She nodded, smiling, and said, "Yeah, it's all my dads'." She slipped a card in and pressed a button on the panel that came up. "Personal floors, don't need workers on those."

Pete nodded and said, "The first ten floors are her dad's accountants and office workers, seventy through eighty are R and D, the top seven floors is their house, the top three are hers and her library."

When the elevator doors opened, they revealed the white carpet living room with white couches and a big fireplace with a flat screen above it. The coffee table had drawings all across it and the balcony door, white, Venetian curtains were blowing lightly with the air flow. Something was cooking in the kitchen and they walked in to see Steve Rogers-Stark, one of her fathers, at the stove. He smiled over his shoulder at her and said, "Your father tried to cook again… I had to clean it up then make him lunch; the poor thing, he's in his work shop."

"Guess again." Tony Rogers-Stark walked up the glass stairs in a greasy white tank top and boot cut jeans that came down to his bare toes. He smiled and said, "Hi sweetie, who's this?"

He was looking at Wade, who was standing almost behind Peter, nervously running a hand through his hair. Peter stepped out of the way as he said, "Wade Wilson, he's been one of my best friends for a long time and he just moved here."

Tony stepped closer. "Wilson… I- I think I know who you are."

Wade's stomach dropped. "You do?"

Tony nodded and came over to him. "I'm sorry about your mother,"

Wade nodded and said, "Don't worry about it… It- it was an accident."

Taylor looked at Peter for an answer and Peter just looked at the floor as Tony said, "And your father."

Steve looked down and Wade said, "It's fine, I'll be eighteen soon… I- I've got an apartment, I'm fine, I'll- I don't know,"

He shook his head and Taylor said quietly, "Do you guys want to sit down?"

Wade nodded and Peter took a seat on the chair, leaving Taylor and Wade the couch. Once they were seated Steve turned off the stove and said, "We'll give you guys some privacy, come on Tony." They walked down the stairs and she looked over at Wade.

Peter sighed. "Wade, you wanna tell her?"

"Why don't I just show her?"

She sat back, tucking her legs under her as he turned to her, keeping his head down. "Listen, I got kidnapped a long time ago by a lab. They uh- they gave me the ability to regrow or heal any part of my body, no matter what it is… But they weren't going to let me go and I escaped. But instead of coming back and getting me, they decided to burn my house down… I'm a heavy sleeper, didn't hear anyone… But I woke up in time to get outside and see the house and my parents crumble into ash."

Taylor bit her lip as he said, "I'm not normally like this, all bundled up and reserved… I'm actually probably one of the more outgoing assholes you'll ever meet… But, the reason I'm covered is because I didn't want to freak you out…"

Taylor sat forward and said quietly, "Can I…?"

He nodded. Slowly, she pushed his hood back and took off the scarf, revealing the beautiful blue eyes and the dark brown hair that was about her length. His skin was covered in burns and scars but she overlooked them, smiling as if she was falling in love. He met her eyes and was shocked when she didn't look afraid. "You're not grossed out?"

She smiled. "Why would I be?"

He sighed and said, "Because I'm a freak."

She laughed and said, "Welcome to the family, we're all freaks here. Pete over there shoots webs out of his wrists and wears spandex all the time, my dad's a ninety six year old super soldier who will eternally look like a Greek God and my other dad is a genius billionaire. I'm the product of the God of Mischief's prank on Captain America and Iron Man, I have no mother, but two fathers. I couldn't be more proud of my family, including Pete and now you… I've got super serum in my blood and have had perfect aim with a bow since I was five. We're all lethal, and in the end, all us freaks have is each other. We've got to stick together."

Pete smirked and said, "Wade- he, he's really good with swords and stuff like that."

Wade nodded, beginning to smile nervously. "Guess I should just tell her, huh?"

Peter nodded and Wade looked at her. "Taylor, I- I'm a mercenary."

Her eyes widened as she said, "Well… At least I feel safe with you around."

"You're not afraid?"

She shook her head. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No. Never."

She smirked. "Then, no, I'm not."

…

Later that evening while they were watching a movie, Taylor fell asleep. Her head rolled over onto Wade's shoulder and he instantly tensed up. Peter looked over at him and smiled.

"She really likes you… It took her weeks to get her to even sit on the same couch with me."

Wade smiled and looked over at her as best as he could. "Pete, you were right… She- She's beautiful."

Tony and Steve were standing at the top of the stairs watching them. Tony smirked as Steve crossed his arms. Tony put a hand on his waist and said, "So, who do you think will make a move on her?"

Steve looked over at him and smacked his arm. "That's our daughter."

"I know that! You know she won't do anything stupid. She'd probably hit the first one to lay a finger on her. Parker knows that."

Steve sighed. "I know… I'm just- I'm not too sure about-"

"Wade's a good kid, Steve."

Steve looked at him in disbelief as Tony smirked, "Yes, I knew what you were going to say."

"Tony, she's never like that with anybody… There's something about him that she likes."

"I know, I can see that… It'll be alright, babe."

…


	2. Chapter 2 - The second day

She stirred close to the end of the movie and sat up, looking over at Wade. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you,"

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, Pete told me how many times you all had seen this movie, you were right. It was a good movie, I liked it."

She smiled brightly and Peter said, "Well, hey, the rain's let up. Let's go to the diner,"

After telling her fathers, they walked out and down the road to the diner. When they sat down someone continuously turned and looked at them. Eventually he walked over and said, "Are you Taylor Stark?"

She looked up from her fries and said, "Taylor Rogers-Stark. Yes, I am."

"I'm from the Daily Bugle, can you give us any inform-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." She said more forcefully.

"Your father was supposed to do a press conference,"

"I don't give a shit what my father was supposed to do," She stood up now. "His husband was sick and he was going to take care of him. Do you not have someone you would not come into work for?! So, stop bugging me. You can wait just like the rest of the world."

His eyes were wide. "You can't give us any-"

Wade stood up and so did Peter. "Just go ahead and leave off. Don't make us have to force you."

He walked off quickly and she looked at Wade as they both sat back down. "Thank you…"

Wade smiled, keeping his eyes low, as he spoke, "No problem… They don't need to bug you like that."

She smiled.

Once they were on their way home, Pete took his road, two blocks from Stark Tower. Wade, after realizing she planned to walk home alone, decided to walk her to the Tower.

"Thank you for walking me home, Wade."

He smirked at the ground. "Can't let a good little girl walk home alone in the dark, now can I?"

They both laughed as he walked her to the lobby door. He sighed. "Well, goodnight."

She smiled and leant forward, wrapping her arms around his waist as he froze. Soon his arms were around her and she murmured, "Goodnight,"

Soon she was inside and he standing there, in shock and drizzling rain.

…

The next morning she woke up and walked down the glass stairs to the living room. Her father, Steve, was making breakfast and her dad, Tony, was sitting on the couch. When they saw her walk down in a long button up shirt and short shorts, her short hair –shorter than her father's- sticking up, Tony smiled. "Good morning, fighter."

She cocked her head. "Morning?"

Steve sighed and said, "Tony, show her the magazine article."

She walked over to Tony's laptop and he pulled up a picture of her standing in the diner, fighting back to the journalist who had bugged her. "Stark's heir fights back."

She put her head in her hands and Tony put a hand on her back. "You could've told me that happened… I could've had him fired in seconds. But we're not mad at you."

She looked at him out of the corner of his eye and he smirked. "In fact, I'm glad you did what you did."

Steve spoke up from making Tony's omelet. "Very proud of you, sweetheart."

Jarvis' voice came over the intercom. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Parker and Mr. Wilson are here."

Tony smirked. "Let them up."

The elevator doors opened before Taylor could get off the couch and she jumped up. She vaulted over the couch as the boys stepped out and she yelled, "Jesus, Dad, give me a warning!"

She ran up the stairs as Wade's eyes widened and Pete doubled over in laughter.

She came down minutes later in a Black Sabbath T-shirt and jeans. "What are you all doing here?"

Pete held up the magazine and said, "You made the cover on the newspaper,"

Peter worked for The Daily Bugle and his boss, Jonah Jameson, hated the Rogers-Stark 'Super Family' as he called it and went to any length to embarrass them. He also hated Spiderman, which was actually, unknown to him, one of his best writers.

Tony sighed and said, "That trash… I'm sorry Pete, but you really should quit… I'll give you an internship here!"

Pete laughed and said, "Maybe one day, Mr. Stark."

Taylor turned from the fridge and said, "You guys want anything?" Pete took his seat at the counter as Steve said, "How about breakfast? Anyone hungry?"

She sat down at the counter beside Pete and Wade sat beside her as Steve said, "Alright, omelets, anyone?"

They all nodded and he pointed at Pete with his spatula. "Bacon?" Peter nodded. "Yes sir."

He pointed to Taylor. "Lots of cheese for the princess," She smiled. "Thanks dad,"

Then he pointed to Wade. "What do you like?" He shrugged, smiling softly. "I- I like, well, I don't know… Mom never made breakfast. It was usually Pop-Tarts."

Steve smiled sadly then said, "Do you like bacon or cheese or onions?"

He nodded. "All of that," Steve's smile brightened as he said, "Well! We'll do that then!"

Taylor spoke up. "Can I have mushrooms and black olives?"

Peter and Wade both spoke at the same time. "Same,"

Tony said, "You know what, everybody gets one with everything, including me."

Steve sighed. "If I didn't love you all, you would be eating cereal."

They all laughed and soon after Steve began making breakfast Tony was down in his lab working on the Mark V suit. When his was done Taylor said, "J, can you cancel dad's music and put me on speaker?"

Jarvis' voice came clear. "Yes miss, you're on."

"Dad, your food's ready. Papa's gonna eat it if you don't."

His voice was stern but he was trying not to laugh. "Babe, I swear if you eat my food I'll make you work with Dummy today."

Steve and Taylor laughed and Peter began to explain Jarvis and Dummy and all the other robots Tony has built and how they were all family.

Tony stepped out of the elevator, his body from the waist down encased in gold and red armor. Wade sat up and Peter grinned. "Very cool, Mr. Stark."

Steve smirked. "Snazzy, babe."

Taylor smiled and looked to Wade. "Dad's working on a new suit."

Tony turned and said, "Stevie, does this metal make my butt look good?"

Everyone but Steve laughed and Steve said, "I don't know, let me get a closer look." He grabbed the spatula and Tony grabbed his plate and ran. "Love you princess!"

Steve and Taylor both spoke at the same time. "Love you too." They looked at each other and laughed.

Tony's voice came over the intercom. "Tay, I fixed your bow. You wanna come down and try it?"

She spoke, her mouth full of omelet. "Can the guys come?"

He smiled as he said, "Yeah, they can. Come down when you're done."

…

Ten minutes later she had changed into a black tank top and they were riding down to her indoor archery range, which was a floor above Tony's R and D floor; the pool was two floors above that.

"So, have you gotten better?" Peter asked as she held her bow in one hand and her arrow quiver in the other. She slung it over her back and said, "Yeah, a little."

Peter snorted and said, "A little, my ass. You were already hitting every target ten for ten on the bull's eye."

She smirked as they stepped out. "Yeah, well now I can shoot through those arrows and through the target."

Wade sat down with Peter behind where she would stand as he asked, "Can you shoot a gun like that?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I can. I just… I don't like loud noises that much."

He nodded and said, "Same, that's why I prefer the swords."

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, it doesn't matter to me."

They all laughed as she loosed her first arrow. Peter smacked Wade's arm and whispered, "Watch this."

She breathed in as she pulled the string back and got ready. As she breathed out, she let go, and it hit the center of the small bull's eye. Peter and Wade both cheered as Jarvis' voice came over the intercom.

"Wonderful shot, miss. Your uncle would be very proud, shall I send him the footage?"

She smirked and nodded. "Sure," She looked to the camera in the corner of the room on the ceiling. "Hi, Uncle Clint."

"Sent, miss."

"Thank you, Jarv."

A few minutes and a few perfect shots later, her phone buzzed from beside Peter. "Hey, Clint texted you."

She walked over and read the text out loud.

"That's my girl, very proud of you. Now, I know Peter. But who's the other one? Did you get a boyfriend while I've been gone?"

She laughed and replied silently, _"No, Uncle Clint, that's Wade Wilson. He's my new friend." _

He texted back, _"Well, wonderful. I'll try to be in for your birthday, fifteen days, right? The twenty fifth?" _

She smiled and replied, _"Yes, I'll see you then."_

Peter said, "Your birthday is in fifteen days!"

She smirked. "Yes, Pete. November twenty fifth. Thanksgiving,"

Wade said, "That's so cool!"

She smiled and said, "Thanks, if you're not doing anything, you're welcome to come here and have dinner with us. The rest of my family usually comes in since it's my birthday and Peter usually comes over too."

He smiled. "I'd love to, if you really want me to."

"Of course I do!"

She grinned as he smiled and Peter said, "Hey, maybe he'd have better luck shooting one than I would,"

She motioned him over and he said, "I- I don't even know how to hold it,"

She smirked. She stood against the back of him, her breasts at the middle of his back, her arms over his and his fingers leading him to pull the bow back. He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked, then let the arrow go. It missed the bull's eye by less than an inch and her eyes widened. "Wow,"

He handed her the bow back. "You're better though, I'll have to teach you how to use a sword."

She looked down, still feeling his skin on hers, and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

…


	3. Chapter 3 - family and dancing lessons

A few hours later they left, after deciding that Taylor was going to go to her father's dinner party for the unveiling of the plans for the new additions in India. She would go if Wade and Peter could go too, so Tony gave them a thousand dollars to go buy new suits. She walked upstairs and parted her hair on the side, pinned her bangs back and did her make up. Her black eye shadow stuck out beautifully around her blue and silver eyes. Her black, halter dress with the one strap that tied behind her neck looked amazing with her back spike heels and she couldn't help but smile.

Wade and Peter planned to meet them in the parking garage and go with Phil Coulson and Steve, who were in the car behind Tony and Taylor's limo. Tony doesn't like having them badgered by the press and Taylor help's him through the speeches, so she's always been the only one to go with him.

When they pulled up at the red carpet entrance, Tony got out, much to the cheering crowd's appreciation, then took Taylor's hand and helped her out. As they answered questions, Taylor carefully scanned through all of the people to see Phil taking Steve, Peter and Wade in through the side door.

"Mr. Stark, how does the heir to the company feel about everything she will be given?"

Tony smirked. "Why don't you ask her?"

Taylor smiled and said, "Well, I think what my father is making is a wonderful decision, very smart on his part, and a very big help to all of the people whom it will give jobs to and all the people it will help. I'm very happy to continue on my father's legacy: Stark Industries."

Tony couldn't help but be proud and when he saw Doctor Bruce Banner inside, he jumped and ran. "Bruce!"

Taylor smiled, her eyes lighting up as she said distractedly, "I'm so sorry, but he'll have to answer everyone else's questions at a later time, thank you."

As Tony jumped Bruce, Bruce looked up and met her eyes, making him flush pink and her look down, smiling. Colonel James Rhodes came up behind her and put a hand on her back, slowly walking her through the crowds. She grinned and said, "Rhodey! You're here!"

He smiled and said, "Of course I am, princess. You handled those snakes like a charmer."

She smiled as Tony came up and hugged him, Bruce behind him. He saw Taylor up close and froze up. He looked at her in awe and said quietly, "You get more and more beautiful each time I see you."

She blushed. "Jeez, Uncle Bruce, since when are you the suave one?"

He laughed and said, "Leave these two alone, I'll walk you in."

She always had feelings for Bruce, ever since she could remember. He loved her but didn't come around much, always afraid of saying something. They kept their cools around each other as much as they could, until Hulk came out. When Hulk was out, Taylor was his. Hulk loved Taylor and wasn't afraid to prove it. When the Hulk would shrink down into Bruce he would never look at her, always embarrassed because they both knew what was going on in his head. She felt the same though, just kept it hidden.

As they walked, he put an arm around her and she smiled. "How've you been?"

He nodded.

"How's Hulk?"

He smiled. "Very good, he misses you though…"

"I'll have to see him before you leave for India."

The doors opened and Bruce led her down the stairs and said, "Since everyone is dancing, would you- you uh,"

She laughed and said, "Of course. I would love to, Bruce."

When they walked down to the floor she looked for her father and friends, but couldn't see them. They could see her though.

"Pete, look…" Wade looked at her, wide eyed as he murmured, "She's beautiful…"

Peter smiled in disbelief and said, "I don't know what's more shocking, my best friend got struck by Cupid or my other best friend is more beautiful than I realized."

Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her hand on the back of his neck as their other fingers laced together. His curls began to fall into his face and she laughed as they moved throughout the floor. Bruce smiled, remembering something from a long time ago.

"I remember when I taught you how to dance…"

She smiled. "Middle school, sixth grade… I had my first school dance and didn't know how. You taught me, then when no one danced with me I was crying when I got home…"

He squeezed her fingers. "And I danced with you in the living room."

She smiled at the floor as she murmured, "Yeah, you did… Thank you for that,"

He smirked, shaking his head. "Don't mention it; oh hey, I think there's someone over there who wants to dance with you."

She turned and grinned. "Uncle Clint!"

"Hey dove!" He smiled brightly as she ran to him and he picked her up. "My God, you get more and more beautiful… You've got to have guys by the lot banging down your door."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not really,"

Clint smirked and said, "Well, fuck them for not getting in on the best woman in the world… Speaking of, does she want to dance?"

She smiled. "With you? Always,"

Her 'uncles' as she called them were always there for her. Honestly, they were all a big band of misfits that became a family and had a kid. The two Gods of the family were on Asgard but promised to come down for her birthday. Since it was Loki she had to thank for her existence. Clint had finished his mission early and decided to pop in tonight, leave tomorrow night, and then come back on her birthday.

Pete smirked over at Wade. "Go dance with her."

He looked at him. "What? No, I- I can't dance! You're the one in show choir, you go ask."

Pete smirked. "I'm not the love struck one."

Wade looked down. "I don't even know how to ask her…"

Peter stood up and said, "You say 'hey Taylor, do you want to dance,' it's not that hard." He smirked as he walked over to her and Clint, they had danced to a few songs and Peter cleared his throat near them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm trying to prove a point. Taylor, would you like to dance?"

She smiled and said, "Of course,"

Clint slapped Peter on the back and said, "Be good to her."

Pete nodded then looked to Wade, nodding, as he put his hands on Taylor's waist. She smirked as she put her hands on her shoulders.

"Pete, this isn't a school dance… Do you remember how to waltz?"

He frowned. "Not really…"

She smiled, "Pull me closer and take my hand."

They assumed the position and she said, "Just count."

They stepped in time and she smiled brightly. "You do remember!"

"Yeah, I do."

He smiled at her and she smiled, looking down at the floor. He said quietly, "Listen, I- I wanted to tell you, Wade wants to dance with you, but he doesn't know how."

"Doesn't know how to dance?"

"No, doesn't know how to ask you."

She laughed and said, "Dance that way with me then lead me over there."

Once they were to the edge of the floor the violins began to play a different song and he led her to the table. Wade looked at her, smiling nervously, and she said, realizing she hadn't seen him so dressed up, "You look- wow,"

He stood up and looked down, still smiling. "You look beautiful."

She smirked and said, "Listen, you wanna dance?" He looked up at her in disbelief. "What? The girl can ask the guy!"

He laughed and said, "Sure, I'd love to."

She took his hand and they walked out into the center. He looked nervous but trusted her, she knew what she was doing in these situations. She murmured, "Just hold me like they did."

He nodded and nervously wrapped an arm around her waist then took her other hand. He relaxed under her touch and they both smiled at each other; she watched his eyes light up and realized she wanted to know everything about this man. She said quietly, "Wade…?"

He looked at her and said quietly, "Hmm?"

"I uh- never mind."

He cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

She put her head against his shoulder and he got quiet, watching her face from the corner of his eye.

_**She's beautiful, Wade, don't fuck this up.**_

_**I'm trying not to… I don't want people to pity her for dating the burnt guy though… She deserves better. **_

_**No, she doesn't. You're the best. You and Peter, that's all she needs.**_

She smiled at him and said as the music slowed and faded into another song, "One more dance?"

"Of course,"

He lead this dance and at the end of it, she held his hand as they walked off the floor and over to the table where Steve and Tony were just standing up.

Tony smiled and said, "I've got to go prepare my speech or I would dance with you, princess."

Steve smiled. "Would you settle for me?"

She grinned. "Of course, dad."

Steve led her out and danced with her like they had done this every day. Steve taught Tony how to dance and he's taught many others, he knew how to and proved it, no matter who he was with.

He spun her out and back in and dipped her; Wade and Peter watched from the edge of the floor with wide eyes. When the dance was over he walked her back over to them and they began to sit down before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"One last dance?"

She turned and saw her other father, standing with a guilty smile. "I'll be happy to stutter through my speech if it means I get to dance with my daughter."

She smiled brightly as he pulled her out and Rhodey took pictures of them.

He smiled at her and said quietly, "I can't believe you're almost seventeen…"

She looked down, biting her lip as he said, "You know, you've got my hair, my attitude and my perfect body," They both laughed. "But you've got your dad's lips, your dad's brain and your dad's eyes…"

She smiled. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, darling."

When she sat back down between Wade and Peter they both smiled at her. Tony took the stage and began his speech before she could ask what was happening.

"Welcome everyone –press, family, and friends- we're here today to unveil the plans for the new extension of Stark Tower."

Everyone clapped as he continued.

"People have pestered and harassed to try to find out but no one has yet. So, I'd like to present the new 'Stark Hospitals'."

The press began speaking as the audience began clapping and he said, putting the mic against his mouth. "Shut it! You'll all get your questions answered, just give me a minute. Now, the first one we are building is in India and my best friend and science bro, Doctor Bruce Banner, will be running it."

Everyone cheered for Bruce and he smiled from the other side of their table then Tony continued. "We plan to make it one of the biggest hospitals in India and we plan to help the most people too."

After a while the conference was over and they all ate dinner before heading to the lobby. Tony and Steve planned to stay and answer questions while the rest of them went back to the tower. Clint had to go off on another mission and Phil was driving him to the airport. Happy was planning to drive Bruce, Peter, Wade and Taylor back to Stark Tower as it began to rain.

When they passed Peter and Wade's apartment building Taylor asked, "Wait, can I just sleepover tonight?"

She looked at Bruce and he held his hands up. "Don't hold me to that!"

Happy said, "She's done it before, yeah, just text your dad."

She did and Tony said it was fine but she needed to go home and get clothes first. So they let Wade and Peter out and she drove back to the Tower. After packing underwear, shorts and a tank top and clothes for tomorrow, she snuck down to the floor with the wine racks on it and grabbed a bottle from the back. Jarvis spoke from the speaker in just that room, "Your dad told me to tell you that the next time you grab a bottle, to grab it from the back on the bottom shelf and to not let Peter drink too much, you know how he gets."

She grinned. "Thanks Jarv,"

When she came back up Bruce drove her in his car back to the apartment.

"Have fun, be safe."

She smiled over at Bruce. "I will, don't worry."

"Have fun or be safe?"

She smirked. "Both."

He laughed and so did she. She reached over and hugged him tightly as she murmured, "Don't leave again before I can say goodbye."

He looked down and said quietly, "I- I'll try not to,"

"No, don't leave."

"Okay, I'll wait until you get back."

"Thank you; I love you, Bruce."

His eyes widened, that was the first time she had said that in years.

"I- I love you too."

She got out and he watched her walk into the building, not leaving until she turned and gave him a thumbs up. She rode the elevator up to Peter's floor and knocked on his door. "Pete! Open up!"

He opened the door and she smirked, holding up one of her dad's wine bottles and said, "I got alcohol and I need to change out of this dress."

He laughed and said, "We haven't changed either, don't worry."

They both had their jackets off, ties gone and shirts partially unbuttoned. Their shoes and socks were gone too. They both looked fantastic and she tried not to look at them, lest she get caught staring.

Wade came around the corner, hair no longer gelled back and going crazy, and smiled at her as she took off her shoes and sat the wine down on the counter.

She turned, her back to him as she said, "Wanna help me?"

He came over and said, "With what?"

She motioned to the knot in the strap and laughed. "My dress,"

He untied it quickly and she began to let it fall as she walked into the bedroom, her back to them both, as she went to change. She came out a few minutes later, her hair pinned back and wearing a black tank top and short shorts.

"So? What are we gonna do, guys?"

Wade turned and looked at her, wide eyed.

_**Damn.**_

_**Jesus, she looks beautiful no matter what.**_

Peter popped the cork off the wine and said, "I say, get a bit drunk then watch a movie."

She smirked. "Then you'll pass out and leave Wade and me to finish the movie."

He nodded and they all laughed as he got out the glasses she'd left over last time.

…

Two hours later Peter had crawled back to his bedroom and fallen asleep. Wade and Taylor were on the couch, his long sleeved, knit, shirt looked very inviting to Taylor, who was getting sleepy. Because of his healing factors he didn't have the ability to get drunk so he was fine. He looked over at her and said, "How you holding up?"

She smiled sleepily. "I- I'm fine,"

He nodded, smirking, he knew she was ready to pass out. "Where are you going to sleep?"

She shrugged. "I usually sleep on the couch."

"No, I've slept on this… It's not comfortable. You can have my room."

"I don't want to kick you out of your ro-"

"You're not kicking me out, come on."

He swept her up into his arms, her eyes widening as she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. He carried her into his room, laying her down on the bed. She looked up at him and said quietly, "You can lay down too… I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

He bit his lip and walked over to the other side of the bed before getting in and looking over at her.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Goodnight Wade,"

"Night Taylor."

…


	4. Chapter 4 - Remembering an old face

The next morning Wade woke up with her curled against him, his arm over her waist, keeping her close. Peter was standing at the foot of the bed with a camera.

"The hell are you doing, Pete?"

He laughed. "Didn't think you'd believe that this actually happened if she woke up first, so I had to get a picture. I got a few,"

Wade began to get up but Taylor held on tighter and he said quietly, "Damn it, Peter! If she didn't have the iron grip that she has in her sleep, I would kill you!"

Peter laughed and ran out; Wade looked over at her and laid back down, putting his arm behind his head. Thirty or so minutes later she woke up and looked at him as she sat up.

"I- I'm so sorry,"

He laughed. "Nah, it- it's fine… Really,"

She looked down at him and he said quietly, "Listen-"

Peter burst in and said, "Taylor! Clint's here!"

She looked at him and jumped out of bed, grabbing her dress as Wade said, "I- I'll see you later."

She bit her lip and looked at him, shaking her head. "Definitely."

Peter walked out and Wade looked at her as he got out and walked over to her. "Tonight? I mean, we're on fall break tomorrow."

She nodded. "Where?"

He smirked. "I'll find you, don't worry."

She heard Clint in the living room and walked out as she said, "Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

He nodded and said, "Come on, Bruce is leaving today and he wants to see you."

They left and drove back to the tower as he said, "Listen, I- I've gotta leave tonight… I'll be back for your birthday though."

She sighed, knowing his work took him places all the time, and said, "I understand."

He smiled weakly over at her. "I really am sorry." He didn't care to disappoint most people, but when it came to her, he hated to see her sad.

They walked into the elevator and went up to the living room floor where Bruce was waiting with his bags.

The room was empty except for him, Tony was down working on his cars and Steve was in the bedroom. Clint went to go get Tony and Taylor looked down, slowly walking towards Bruce.

"When you leave something bad always happens to you… I don't want you to go."

He smiled weakly. "I have to go scout assistants for the hospital… I'm not leaving the country."

They both laughed and she looked towards her dad's bedroom before surging forward and grabbing him. She wrapped her arms around him and after a moment he hugged her back.

"I promise I'll be back for your birthday."

"I want to see Hulk when you come back."

"You will, I promise."

She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip as he looked down at her, green specks shining in his eyes. His pulse was racing, making Hulk bleed through just enough to see her. He shook Bruce's mind, yelling to get out and touch her or for Bruce to do it himself. She whispered, "Bruce, I-"

She stepped back as Tony came up the stairs and said, "Alright Brucey, let's go!"

Bruce watched her eyes as he got in the elevator and the doors closed slowly. When they were closed she sunk down onto the couch and sighed loudly.

Almost silently, she murmured to the empty air.

"I love you."

…

Later that evening she was lying on her bed with her worn out copy of 'The Great Gatsby' when the rain came. She sighed, getting up and slowly walking over to the door, pulling the sleeves of her Captain America shirt down into her fingers. As she shut the door Peter appeared, upside down, hanging by a web from the balcony two floors up. She screamed then covered her mouth quickly, realizing it was him. He had on his spider suit which made her smile; she had helped him come up with the design for it.

He tapped on the glass with a gloved finger and she could tell he was grinning under his mask. She opened the door and stepped outside.

"Peter Park-"

"Shh, I'm Spiderman, remember?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Spiderman, what are you doing hanging from my library balcony?"

Her library was the two floors above her bedroom, it had been her sixteenth birthday present from her dad's.

He smirked from under his mask and said, "Well, Wade is behind you. I figured I would distract you so he could scare you."

She began to turn before a hand clamped over her mouth and she bit gloved fingers. He yelped and jumped back as she turned.

"Wade!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry! It was Peter's idea! You didn't have to bite me!"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Open window, duh."

Pete flipped over and landed silently before stepping inside. "Blood's rushing to my head…"

She smiled as he sat down on the bed and looked at Wade. "Wow…"

He smirked, standing up in his body suit with the signature black and red colors and Deadpool symbol right above his crotch. She bit her lip as she looked down the muscles of his chest and legs then back up as he laughed. "Eyes are up here, baby cakes."

Her eyes widened as she realized that it was him.

_Two weeks ago, she had been walking home from the diner and Peter had already left her side. A man decided she was an easy target, pulled her into an alley and got her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, but before he could lay a finger on her, a man in black and red jumped from the roof above and kicked him in the teeth. Deadpool had been watching a target when he saw a girl get dragged into an alley; he realized then, that it was the girl he had been watching beforehand. He had to do something, even if that meant losing his target._

"_You will never touch her again."_

_The man –blood gushing from his mouth- looked up at the suited hero as Taylor pressed herself against the wall. _

"_I should kill you for even trying to hurt her, but you're not my target. So fuck off before I change my mind."_

_The man ran off and the suited man turned to look at Taylor. _

"_Are you alright?"_

_She looked at him, eyes wide and filled with tears. "Who are you?"_

"_Don't worry about that…" He stepped towards her, making her jump, and he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_He slowly leant forward and knelt down to fix her jeans for her; he looked up at her and she looked down at him, breathing out lightly as he stood back up. She bit her lip and he breathed out as he left about six inches of space between the two of them. She slowly reached up and began to pull his mask away before he turned his head. _

"_I can't let you do that… I'm," He took her hand. "You wouldn't like what you saw."_

_She felt his gloved fingers and looked down, catching sight of the black and red symbol on his waist band. He took his other hand and took her cheek to make her look at him. _

"_Go home… A pretty face like yours doesn't need to be walking around alone at night."_

_She couldn't believe what was happening before he leant in and pressed his suit covered lips against hers then he was gone; he teleported to the roof above and lifted his mask to touch his lips. _

"_Oh my God." _

_Down below, she felt her own lips as she murmured, "Oh… Oh my God." _

"It's you… You're the one who- who saved me…"

Peter cocked his head and Wade slowly took his mask off and shrugged. "I told you I didn't think a pretty girl like you should walk home alone… Something bad might happen."

She stood up, tears pricking her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Wade… Thank you so much."

Wade smiled down at her and said, "No problem, Bambi, really."

She blushed as Peter said, "Figured we would show you."

"I like them."

Pete said, beginning to grin as he took his mask off, "Hey Wade, wanna see something funny?"

Wade nodded and Peter picked Taylor up before ran out onto the balcony.

"Peter Parker, don't you da-" Her words faded into a scream as he jumped off the balcony and shot a web out to the next building.

Wade laughed from her balcony as she said loudly, "Pete, put me down!"

He smirked. "Okay," He dropped her and she screamed as he shot a web around her waist as she fell. He brought her back up to him as she crossed her arms; he gave up and swung them back up onto the balcony. Wade caught her as Peter dropped her from the upper balcony and she clung to him. When he sat her down Pete landed with a small thud. He smirked and said, "That was fun."

They walked inside as Taylor pulled the webs off of her and Wade said, "Most definitely fun to watch."

…


	5. Chapter 5 - The first date

On the fifteenth she left the tower in the middle of the night. She had spent all day deciding whether or not she was going to tell Peter about what she had been thinking of.

She had feelings for Wade.

She burst out of the lobby doors as her phone rang.

"God, Jarv, please don't tell Dad… I've got to go talk to Peter."

He seemed sincere. "I will not. But your father told me that next time you leave, I was to call you and speak with you until you got to your destination. Is that alright, miss?"

She smiled as she walked quickly towards Peter's apartment.

"That's fine, Jarvis. Thank you."

"Thank you, miss."

When she got to the apartment she told Jarvis she would be home soon and ran up to Peter's door.

She knocked loudly against the wood. "Peter! Peter!"

He opened the door after a minute in boxers and she flushed.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I've got to talk to you though."

Peter let her in and they sat down on the couch after he put on his pajamas.

"Listen Pete… I uh- God,"

He laughed quietly. "Jeez, I haven't seen you this frustrated since… Well, I don't remember."

"Peter, I like Wade."

He was stunned. She put her head in her hands and said quietly, "I'm so sorry! I- I don't know what to do!"

He smiled. "Hey… I figured that would happen… Seriously, I think he has feelings for you too. I'll ask him."

"No! Don't! He'll know it-"

"Trust me, he won't."

She called Jarvis and walked back home.

…

The next day Wade and Peter were sitting at his counter when Peter said, "So, I've been thinking… Do you like Taylor?"

Wade spit his drink out and said, "Uh- what!?" Peter gave him the 'spill it' look and he continued, "I- I uh, yeah… Yeah, I do."

Peter smiled. "Then ask her to go to the movies or something! She likes you!"

"No she doesn't…"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Wade, don't tell her I told you this… She came over last night and told me that she did."

Wade's eyes widened. "She did?"

"She did, I promise."

Wade smiled. "I- I… I can't let her go out with me… I don't want people to pity her for-"

His phone rang.

_Taylor._

"It's me… Listen, you wanna go to the movies with me sometime?"

Wade had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping open at her voice.

…

On the eighteenth Wade showed up at the Tower to secretly pick her up for their 'date'. She ran out of the elevator, smiling brightly, and he froze.

"Wow."

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue sweater, her black scarf, heels and her long trench coat. Her hair was spiked up and her make-up was perfect. He had on his jacket, gloves, hat and a scarf. Like he had tried to tell Peter, he didn't want people to pity her for going out with a freak. He didn't know how much she wanted people to see her with him because she loved him.

She looked over at him nervously as he walked stiffly beside her. Wade's hands were hidden in his pockets, even though she had hers hanging on her sides, waiting for him to take them. It was a cold evening, but she didn't want to bring her gloves, hoping they would at least hold hands.

_People hold hands on their first date, right?_

"Uh, it's cold, huh?" She tried softly. There was only so much awkward silence she could stand.

"Yeah." Wade mumbled into his scarf.

She sighed in defeat and stayed quiet the rest of the way there. Wade seemed to relax once they were sitting in the back row and he could take of his jacket and scarf. When he was partly turned to her, hanging his jacket behind him, she smiled hesitantly. Wade offered that crooked grin of his that Taylor loved so much, and turned back to the screen. She refused to look back to the screen though and fixed her eyes on the profile of Wade's scarred face, illuminated by the light of the screen. After a few minutes she decided to give up and watch the movie.

Later after the movie they were walking and she had said something about the diner. But he mumbled something like he wasn't hungry and kept walking. She kept looking at him but Wade refused to look at her.

Taylor released an annoyed sigh. She couldn't take it anymore. Something was off, and she needed to know what, so she could fix it.

"What is your problem, Wade? What's with the sudden fear of closed spaces? You were okay in the movies. What's wrong with the diner?"

Wade fidgeted for a second before saying out something about lights.

"What, Wade?"

"Lights. The diner is really bright. The movie… wasn't."

She could see Wade cringe even under all of his clothing.

"Why? What's wrong with light, Wade? Why didn't you say anything?"

Taylor stopped talking when she realized Wade was looking at her like she was absolutely nuts. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She took a step closer and lifted her head to look Wade in the eyes.

"Wade what's wrong?" Taylor almost whined. "Tell me, please. Because you wouldn't touch me and I feel like tonight was torture for you and I don't know what I did wrong and I just-"

"Torture?" Wade said, a bit too loud. "Taylor, are you stupid? I still can't believe you asked me to go out! That you went out in public with me!"

"What? What are you talking about, we're in out together all the time."

"Yeah, but not like that! We hang out with Peter… It's always us three together… I- I don't want people to see you're with me…"

"Wade, I don't care what people think-"

"Well I do! I don't want people to pity you!"

And then something in her snapped.

"Now listen to me, Wade Wilson! People pity me for lots of reasons! They pity me because of the pressure of my future. They pity me because I don't have a mom and didn't grow up with a womanly figure in the family picture. They pity me because I don't get privacy from the press. But guess what, I don't care! And I will certainly not care if they pity me because I have someone who makes me happy!"

She huffed an exasperated breath, and reached for Wade's hood, yanking it off his head. Wade was too dumbfounded to protest, so she started tugging on the scarf. "God, I hate this scarf," she muttered as she took Wade's face in her hands. "I wanted to touch these perfect cheekbones…"

She closed her eyes, letting a relieved sigh and when she opened them, he was breathing harshly, looking like a deer in the headlights. She ran both of her thumbs over Wade's cheekbones, and smiled softly. Her eyes dropped to Wade's lips involuntarily and she swallowed.

"I want to kiss these lips too…" she whispered, suddenly almost too nervous to speak.

He smirked darkly and took her hands off his cheeks as she looked down. He let go of one of her hands and took her cheek in his scarred hand.

"You don't think I want to kiss your pretty little lips every time I see them? When you laugh, oh God, you make me want to kidnap you from the rest of the world and never let you go… You're perfect,"

He continued to praise her as he moved closer and closer before their noses were brushing. She breathed in as they both closed their eyes and their lips brushed before connecting. She sighed against his lips and ran a hand through his short hair and he pulled her closer.

…


	6. Chapter 6 - Hulk and birthday kisses

It was the twenty fourth, the day before her seventeenth birthday, before anything big happened. Phil, Happy, Rhodey, Tony and Steve were sitting in the living room when thunder cracked. The elevator doors opened and Peter and Wade stepped out as lightning lit up the dark sky. Taylor bit her lip as she turned from the balcony door to look at her family.

"Do you think it's them?"

Tony smiled. "I think so. You know, Clint should be here any time now…"

About that time Taylor jumped a foot into the air after someone knocked on the glass behind her.

"Uncle Clint!"

He laughed as she let him in and he smirked. "I couldn't help it doll."

She sat down on the couch between Wade and Peter before thunder cracked again. She bit her lip, beginning to get even more nervous. Wade nudged her fingers with his and she smiled at him. They hadn't said anything about the kiss to anyone so they were hiding it from her father's.

"Pete, Wade, come on."

She pulled them up the stairs as Wade said quietly, for him that wasn't too quiet, "What's wrong?"

Pete shrugged and said, "It always storms the night before her birthday, its Thor letting them know they're coming… But she's always afraid Loki won't want to see her and he won't come. But he always does, it happened when she was ten but that's the only time he didn't show up."

Taylor turned and said, "Super serum, advanced ears. I can hear you."

Peter looked down. "I'm sorry…"

She pulled them into her room and said, "its fine, come on. I need your help."

She tried on outfit after outfit and finally settled on black tights, a silver sweater that came down to the middle of her thighs and black flats. Peter helped redo the bright blue streak in her dark brown hair as she heard her dad over the intercom, "Someone wants to see you!"

She looked at Peter and Wade behind her in the mirror, they put their hands on her shoulders and Pete said, "You'll be fine, he's gonna be so proud of you."

She breathed out and walked down the hall before closing her eyes and turning the corner.

Tony's voice came over the intercom. "Get in the elevator, Jarv will take you to the right floor."

_Where is he? Loki never plays games like this…_

Wade and Peter got in with her and they rode down the training levels below ground and she grinned, realizing who she was about to see.

"Hulk."

She let the guys out a floor above the level he was on with her family and took the elevator down to Hulk's floor.

When the elevator door slid open he turned and looked at her, his smile growing right along with hers.

"Dad, I'm cutting the surveillance feed. Jarv will watch me. I'll be fine."

She hit a button on the wall that turned off the cameras and stepped closer to him, grinning as he held his hand out to her.

"Hi Hulk."

She took his hand and he –more or less- yanked her into his arms. She was lifted off the ground as she laughed and struggled to breathe. "Hulk, I've- I've got to b- breathe!"

He sat her down and she sucked in her breath as he watched her small form shake with the need for air. He ran a finger over her side and she laughed, jumping away from it.

"Hey!"

"Hi,"

She looked up into his eyes and grinned.

"You can talk now! That's fantastic!"

He smiled, Bruce speaking softly to him inside his mind, reminding him to be gentle with her. Even Bruce couldn't deny how happy he was to see her.

Taylor walked around him, his eyes following her around his form until she walked behind him.

"So, Hulk, how've you been?"

He grunted and she smiled.

"You?"

She smiled even brighter and walked back around to sit down with him. "I've been okay… Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded.

"Well, you remember Peter, right?"

He nodded again.

"He has a friend and I actually went on a date with his friend… He uh- he kissed me too."

"Kissed you?"

She blushed. "Yeah, Hulk, he did."

"What's that?"

Bruce spoke loudly inside his head, _no, no, no, don't… Don't ask her that, Hulk!_

She stood up and said, "It's when you… Well, you put your lips on someone else's lips and you just hold them there… It- it's much more romantic than it sounds."

They both laughed then he said quietly, "Try,"

"You- you want to try it?"

"Mmhm,"

Her eyes widened as she said quietly, "I- I don't think… I mean, you know… Ah!"

He took her by the waist and pulled her to where he was kneeling.

She whispered nervously, "Okay…"

He put his nose against her neck and ran it up to her cheek before leaning back and looking into her eyes; she murmured, "Hulk… I-"

He lightly pressed his lips against hers and she moaned against his mouth. She put a hand on his cheek and when they pulled away he smiled at the floor. "Want to meet,"

"Who?"

"One who kissed you?"

"Oh! Wade," She walked over to the control panel. "Wade, can you come down here?"

"Okay."

When he stepped out of the elevator alone she took his hand and smiled at Hulk.

"Hulk, this is Wade Wilson."

Hulk smiled and Wade grinned. "Wow, you're big."

She smiled as Hulk said, "Be g- good to- to her."

Wade shook his head. "I will, I promise."

Hulk took Taylor's hand and said quietly, "Have to go…"

He leant up and kissed her cheek before fading into Bruce. Taylor helped him up even though he wouldn't look her in the eyes. He sent her and Wade back upstairs on the elevator. As they rode up to the living room Tony's voice said over the intercom, "Everyone to the living room, Thanksgiving dinner is ready!"

She sighed as they rode and Wade said, "He'll get here… I promise."

She looked at him. "You think?"

The doors opened and the man –or rather, god- leaning against the couch smirked and said, "I think so."

They both stepped out as Taylor's eyes widened. "Loki!"

Wade walked over to Peter as Taylor walked slowly towards Loki. He smiled and said quietly, "By the Gods, you've grown so much…"

She smiled nervously and he said, "Come here, my knighting gale." She walked into his open arms and he kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday."

She smiled. "Thank you…"

When she stepped away Thor was waiting on her. "Hello princess!"

She grinned. "Uncle Thor!"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek as he said, "Happy birthday!"

When he sat her back down she said, "You guys know my birthday is tomorrow, right?"

Loki said, "We know,"

Thor spoke up, "We have to leave tomorrow morning, early, so we have to tell you now."

"We'll be back for Christmas though."

Bruce nervously stepped out of the elevator in khaki's and a purple button up as Steve said, "Alright guys, sit down."

Taylor sat between Wade and Loki, Bruce across from her and Peter beside Wade. Thor was beside Loki, Clint beside Thor and Tony at the head of the table. Steve sat beside Bruce and Phil sat on Bruce's other side. As they passed around the food they all began talking and laughing about things that had happened recently.

Dinner went on as normal until Tony stood up and said, "I'd like to make a small speech, dedicated to my daughter."

Everyone got quiet as Tony began his speech. "Well, almost seventeen years and nine months ago, I woke up one morning feeling like crap. I came down the stairs to where Steve was holding a letter in his hands. What did it say, Stevie?"

Steve sighed and said, "It said, 'hope you enjoy your Valentine's Day present from me. Next time, don't be so loud with the drunk sex and be sure to take care of her'."

Tony laughed along with everyone else then continued. "I was the drunk one, Steve was not. But anyway, needless to say, thanks to a certain God of Mischief I became pregnant with a lovely girl… I got all the perks too! Morning sickness, cramps and all that jazz. But anyway, nine months later we were in the hospital level of the tower for two days giving birth to this girl; and on the twenty fifth of November, she was in our arms, screaming and crying."

Everyone laughed and Taylor wiped away a tear as Tony smiled at her and said, "Just the way we imagined her… Perfect. She took my fingers in her tiny little fist that night and Steve and I decided that we wanted her to have a family… Well she does, all of you guys."

Taylor stood up and Tony smiled. "I'll let her finish."

She bit her lip as she looked around. "You guys are the best family anyone could ask for… I love you all and I'm so thankful for you guys…" She looked to Wade and Peter. "And you two are the best friends any girl could have, you're wonderful."

Wade grinned and Peter held out his hand to her and she took it. "We love you too."

She smiled and sat down as Wade put an arm around her and hugged her as everyone said, "To family!"

…

At midnight they decided to let her open presents so Thor and Loki could stay and watch.

Clint said, "Open mine first!"

She took the small box from him and tore off the silver wrapping paper. She grinned and said, "Oh, I love it!"

It was a small silver chain, just big enough for her wrist and had two charms on it: A silver arrow and a silver bow. He smiled and said, "I saw it and thought of you."

Peter handed her a small box with a blue bow on top. She opened it and it was a charm to continue her bracelet: a spider web. She grinned. "Oh Pete, its perfect."

Loki gave her a diamond necklace and Thor gave her the matching bracelet. Steve gave her two new sweaters, one grey and one blue. Tony gave her a five hundred dollar gift card to books-a-million.

At two, Loki and Thor had to leave. They both hugged her and kissed her cheeks before leaving in a flash of bright light. Steve, Tony, Clint and Phil had went off to bed and Pete and Wade were downstairs finishing a movie. Taylor was in the kitchen when Bruce walked in quietly, keeping his distance from her.

"Oh, hey!" She said, smiling.

He smiled nervously. "Hey,"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I- I couldn't… Listen, I got you something."

"What is it?"

He walked around the corner of the table to stand in front of her and said quietly, "I worked on it while I was scouting assistants around the country… You kept popping into my mind so I made this."

He pulled out a black ring box and she grinned as he opened it to reveal a small silver band with a blue sapphire line in the middle of the band. It glowed bright blue as he took it in his hand and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could move away.

"Thank you, Bruce."

He stuttered, "It's not a big deal… Taylor, I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

"Okay…"

He was looking anywhere other than her. "You were my- well, Hulk's first kiss, since the accident… It's been eight years; I was eighteen when it all happened."

She looked at him and murmured, "I kissed Hulk, I haven't kissed you yet…"

He looked at her and put a hand on her cheek before leaning down and kissing her lightly. He pulled away quickly and whispered, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that."

"Bruce, don't say that-"

"No. You're my best friend's daughter. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and I-"

His sentence was cut off by another pair of lips, successfully silencing him and making him melt. After a moment she pulled away and smirked. "Yeah, well, I did that one so you don't have to feel bad."

She walked down the stairs before smirking at him over her shoulder and leaving him standing in the kitchen.

…


	7. Chapter 7 - Camping trips and story time

The next morning she woke up between Wade and Peter on the couch. When she walked up the stairs Tony and Steve were standing in the living room, bags packed by their feet.

"What's going on?"

Tony sighed. "I've got to go to California to work with some people coming in from India for the hotel."

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm going with him,"

She bit her lip. "What about our yearly camping trip?"

They always went up to a cabin every year for her birthday. Tony owned it and had staff that came in monthly to clean up so it was always ready.

"You'll just have to go with Wade and Peter, I guess… I'm sorry Princess." Tony sighed again as he hugged her tightly, allowing Steve to join in on the hug.

"It's okay."

…

Later, Bruce was getting ready to go meet Tony to go to the airport. Taylor snuck down to his floor and walked into his bedroom.

"Knock, knock?"

Bruce looked up and smiled. "Come in."

She laughed, "It's actually, 'whose there', but close enough."

They both laughed and she said, "Listen, about last night…"

"It didn't have to happen if you don't want it to…"

She looked up at him from where she had perched on the bed. "But I do."

His eyes widened and he said, "I-"

"Brucey! It's time to go!" Tony's voice sounded over the intercom.

Bruce and Taylor sighed and she stood up.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Promise,"

"I promise."

She looked down and he leant down and kissed her lightly before picking up his bag and walking out, leaving her alone in the room.

…

After Peter explained to Wade how he went camping with them last year and they were going to go this year, Wade decided he would go too. So they went home and got their bags and came back to meet Taylor in the garage. The jeep was packed and ready, the GPS ready to go. Peter took the first shift of driving and Taylor and Wade sat in the back, his arm around her as she played a game on Peter's phone.

They drove for an hour or so before Taylor fell asleep and Wade decided he would drive for a while. Peter stayed up front to keep them both awake and make sure they were going the right way. They stopped and got Taco Bell through a drive through then finished driving to the cabin. When they got there Peter started carrying the bags and Wade opened up Taylor's door and picked her up. Peter got the key and unlocked the door and Jarvis' voice spoke quietly from inside a speaker on the house.

"Hello all, glad to see you've made it here safely. I see miss is asleep, as always."

Peter smiled and said, "Jarv, you scared us! But yeah, she is." He gestured down the hall. "Her bedroom is down that way if you want to lay her down."

Wade carried her down the hall and as he was laying her down she woke up.

"Wade?"

He flinched. "Yeah?"

"Are we here?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah, we are. You're in your bed now… Just go back to sleep; its four thirty."

She bit her lip. "Lay down with me."

He smiled. "Let me get the rest of the bags inside and I will, give me just a minute."

When he came back a few minutes later she was under the covers and looking at him sleepily. He grinned and said, cocking his head, "Hey sleepy."

She smiled and allowed him to lay down beside her and put an arm over her waist.

"Goodnight, Wade."

Wade smiled. "Goodnight."

…

When she woke up the next morning Wade was sprawled out beside her. She smiled as she ran a hand over his scarred cheek, making him turn over. After running a hand through his dark hair she got up and took a shower.

When she got out she put on her black one piece with the sides cut out, shirt and shorts before running into Peter's room.

"Pete! Wake up!"

He sat up and looked at her. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Let's go swimming!"

She let him have his privacy as he put on swimming trunks but when the door opened she jumped on his back and he carried her out of the house. Once they were in the grass and sand around the lake, he put her down and she took off her shorts and shirt. Wade stepped out onto the porch and stretched his hands above his head as Peter and she took off running down the dock. When they got to the end he jumped in and she dove off the edge. Wade went inside and changed into swimming trunks and a tee shirt then walked down to where they were.

She smiled at him from the water and said, "Morning Wade!"

He smiled as he sat down on the dock and pulled his shirt off, revealing a scarred but toned chest and set of abs. "Morning,"

She swam over to him and wrapped her hands around his ankles. "Come on, get in."

"Nah, I'm alright just watching."

"You didn't wear the swimming trunks for nothing… Get in."

"I'm fine."

She frowned and said, "Fine! See if I care." She swam up to the sand and walked over to the beginning of the dock. Peter stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her as Wade looked down at the water. The sunlight glinted against her skin, the water droplets sparkling as her short hair stayed perfectly spiked. Peter whispered, "Wade, look at that!"

Wade looked over and saw her; his jaw dropped and she smirked, lifting her head up as she walked past him. His head cocked to the side as he watched her from behind before he got up and took off running, grabbed her and jumped into the water with her in his arms. When they came back up he smirked and said, "Damn, you're gorgeous."

They all laughed and after an hour or two they got hungry. Peter went up to the kitchen to start making lunch as Taylor and Wade dried off down in the grass.

He smiled over at her and said, watching her bend over and run a towel up her leg then the other, "Jesus, you don't know how much you can turn someone on, do you?"

She laughed and looked at him. "No, I don't."

As they walked he looked over at her and asked, "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Her eyes widened and she said, "I- I am… Why?"

He grinned. "No way! No fucking way that you're a virgin; you and Pete haven't?"

She laughed and said, "No! We- well, we almost kissed once when we were like thirteen and then two years ago he started dating Gwen… But then she dumped him before they kissed and he was heartbroken… He was in my living room and my dads were gone and I kissed him. After that, well nothing happened… Until you came along. So, yeah. That's the extent of my love life."

Peter, who had been listening from the porch, said, "What about the party? With Flash…"

Her eyes widened and Wade said, "Wait, what? I want to hear about this."

She sighed. "It- It's not pretty,"

They all sat down around the table in the dining room and she said, "Okay, well, when Peter was with Gwen they always went to these parties… One night Peter decided to bring me with him and Flash Thompson was there."

Peter cut in, "It was his party,"

She shot him a glare then continued, "This was before what happened between Pete and me, of course. But anyway, I wasn't having a good time so I went into the living room and sat down where there wasn't too many people. And Flash came in with his messy blond hair and his tan skin," She shuttered and stopped meeting either of their eyes. "He sat down beside me and once he realized who my dad was he started getting closer and closer to me, before he trapped me in the corner of the couch… He- he stuck his tongue down my throat and felt me up before I shoved him off of me… Then I went home."

Wade looked at Peter. "You let that douchebag touch her?"

Peter put his hands in the air. "Don't blame that on me!"

She bit her lip. "Quit it, guys… The moral of the story was that my first kiss sucked and I made Peter's better than mine could ever have been… But whatever, Flash hasn't spoken to me since I figured out he wanted to get to me for my money."

Wade and Peter looked down.

"Quit being all pouty! Jesus, I'm over it!" She stood up and looked towards the door. "I'll be back."

Peter stood up as Wade said, "No-" But it was too late; she slammed the door and jumped off the porch. She took off running towards the big tree out beside the cabin that had her swing on it. Last year Pete, Tony, Steve and her all carved their initials into it. Since then it's had Phil, Rhodey, Happy, Bruce and Clint's initials on it too. It's had every year they've been up there carved into it also. She sat down on her swing and bit her lip, letting the tears slide down her face. When she heard the door open she looked the opposite way so whoever it was couldn't see her cry. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Wade was on his knees in front of her. She jumped and began to fall backwards before he caught her and pulled her back up to a sitting position.

He smiled softly. "You're over it, are you?"

She laughed, wiping away tears as she said, "Yeah… It just sucks because-"

He put a hand on her knee and finished her sentence. "Because no one's ever kissed you when you wanted it. You didn't want it with Flash, you kissed Peter, you were kissed by a guy in a mask, and you had to initiate the kiss with me, that's it… No one's ever given you that moment that every person wants."

She looked down and he wiped a tear off her cheek before placing his hand on her cheek and whispering, "Would you want it if I did it?"

She looked into his eyes and shook her head slightly. "Yes."

He smiled then leant up and kissed her, after a moment he pulled back then looked into her eyes. She pressed forward again and he kissed her back, smiling slightly against her lips. Peter stood on the porch, his camera in hand, making sure to get enough pictures of the movie moment that was playing out in front of him. He knew that she would want them.

After a minute she went inside and got her pocket knife and had Wade carve his initials into the tree next to hers.

Wade smirked. "So this is like your family tree?"

"Aside from Loki and Thor, yeah, pretty much."

…

That night they were sitting around the campfire Wade made and talking when Wade got up to get a soda out of the cooler. As he walked behind Taylor he pressed it against the back of her neck and she jumped up.

"Damn it, Wade! That was freezing!"

He smirked. "Oh, sorry babe. I'll warm you back up."

She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "You wish."

He grinned as he chased her around her chair and finally Pete stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist as Wade got ahold of her.

"No! Put me down!" She laughed as Wade carried her into the house and threw her down onto the couch.

He was leaning over her, both of them laughing when they froze. Their eyes met and she bit her lip; he smiled nervously before standing back up and pulling her up. He gave her that goofy grin she loved so much as Peter came in. She looked down and said, "Well, I uh- I'm gonna go into my room."

She was gone before anyone could stop her.

…


	8. Chapter 8 - The very musical Avengers

"Hey Pete, can I talk to you?"

Peter looked up at Wade, who had been sitting out on the deck unnoticed for the five minutes that Peter had been out there.

"Jesus, Wade! You scared me!"

Wade smirked and said, "Listen, jumpy, I wanna know what your opinion is on Taylor's romantic side…"

Peter looked down. "She doesn't have one. Never dated anyone; what happened with you guys was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to her."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, but, she's a hopeless romantic… She loves those crappy lifetime movies and all those love songs. But nobody except me and Phil know that because we watch them with her. All the rest of the time she's all about her horror movies and her blood and guts. She loves those too, don't get me wrong! But sometimes, she just needs a guy to kiss her and tell her everything's gonna be okay."

"Why don't you?"

"Because you want to."

Wade's eyes widened.

"Oh come on, Wade, I see the way you look at her! I see the way she looks at you, too. You both like each other, go in there and talk to her."

Wade stood up and said, "I got her this,"

He pulled a dark blue velvet box out of his pocket and revealed a thin golden anklet with a diamond hanging from it. Peter grinned and said, "Wade, she's gonna love that…"

Wade smiled nervously and said, "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to her."

…

"Come in,"

Taylor put her TV on mute and pulled her knees up to her chest, wiping away a tear. Wade stepped in and cocked his head as she sniffled then smiled.

"What's wrong?"

She laughed and gestured to the TV. "Stupid romantic movies… 'Forget Paris' gets me every time."

He laughed softly and stood in her doorway until she gestured for him to sit down and he closed the door. As he sat down at the end of her bed she threw a tissue into the waste basket and smiled at him.

"So, what's up?"

He smiled, not saying anything, and she nudged him with her toe. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I-"

Jarvis' voice came over her TV speakers. "Ma'am, the commercials are off now, would you like to unmute your television?"

She smiled and said, "Sure Jarv, thank you. Alright Wade, you don't want to talk, you can watch this with me."

She pulled him up to sit beside her and threw the comforter over their laps and put her head against his arm. He smiled down at her and shifted to where she was more comfortable, making her smile as she went back to watching her movie. After twenty or so minutes it was over and she was wiping away tears again, she clicked off the TV and turned to face him.

"So, wanna talk now?"

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled. "Okay then, what's going on?"

He gave her that goofy smile and looked down. "Well, I got you something for your birthday… I've actually had it since the twentieth, I just wanted to give it to you when we were alone."

She sat up, biting her lip as he got the box out. She covered her mouth as he opened it.

"Oh my God, Wade…"

He smiled and took the small chain out of the box and murmured, "It- It's an anklet."

She moved the covers back and watched as his shaking fingers tried to clasp it. She smiled and put her fingers under his to clasp it for him.

"Wade, it's beautiful. I love it."

He smiled. "I- I lo-"

She looked up at him when he stopped speaking.

"What is it?"

He whispered, "There are two men outside, they don't know that I see them. I want you to get up and get Peter. Tell Jarvis to call the-"

Peter opened the door and said, "Do you feel that? Spidey senses are picking up something."

Wade murmured, "Call the police." Wade got up and walked into his room, when he walked back past the door he had a gun in his hand. Peter said quietly, "Jarvis, call the cops. Send them the surveillance feed from the cameras outside and get them here."

He looked to Taylor and said, "Call Phil or Clint or someone, we need an adult here-"

Three gunshots went off one after the other and Peter pulled Taylor down into the floor. She jumped up and ran out as she called Phil.

"Phil I need you and Clint here! Someone tried to break in and someone's been shot! I don't know who yet-"

"Taylor, breathe. Where are Peter and Wade?"

"Peter's inside, Wade's outside."

"And where are you?"

"I'm about to walk out the door."

"No, you're not. Stay inside."

She looked out the door as two police cars pulled up. "The police are here,"

"Clint and I will be there in ten minutes."

She hung up and ran out, Peter following behind her.

A young police officer ran up to her as the other three searched around the area. "Miss Stark, are you alright?"

She nodded. "I am. I heard three gunshots go off and I don't know where my friend is… I've got to find him," She jumped off the porch and took off running around the side of the house. "Wade! Wade,"

When she got down under the porch she saw him, leaning against the wall.

"Oh my God, Wade."

He coughed. "The bastard shot me… Twice."

Tears welled as she said, "Come on, there's police up there. We've got to get you to a hosp-"

"No. Taylor, this is going to sound weird but I need you to get me inside now."

Peter came around the side of the house and Wade said, "Pete, get me inside. I've got to get these bullets out before the skin heals over."

Taylor stood, shocked, as Peter helped him up the stairs and into the house. When she walked back up Phil and Clint pulled up in their car and got out. Clint ran and picked her up.

"Oh God, baby girl… Are you alright?"

Phil pulled his gun. "Where are they?"

One of the policeman said, "One's in the back of the cop car, the other is somewhere out in the woods."

Phil asked darkly, "You only caught one of them?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and yelled, "Clint, get her down!" Clint pulled Taylor to the ground as Phil shot right past them. A loud yell and then a thud was all they heard.

Phil smirked. "I caught the other one."

The policeman pulled him up and said, "You knew just where to shoot him too."

Blood was beginning to soak through his dark pants as Phil said, "Clint, get her inside and make sure all the doors and windows are locked. I'll finish off out here."

Clint took her inside and, as he checked the doors, she ran into the kitchen where she heard Wade groan in pain.

"Wade!"

He looked up at her as Peter began to dig a bullet out just below his ribs. "Hey… Argh! W- Wanna help?"

She nodded frantically and he said, "Two ace bandages, big ones."

Once she found them and came back, Wade helped her wrap one around his ribs as Peter finished digging out the one in his thigh. She held Wade's hand as Peter finished wrapping it and Clint came in.

"What's going on?" Clint cocked his head as Phil came in too.

Wade sighed and Peter said, "You might as well tell them,"

Wade shook his head. "Alright, I uh- I've got healing abilities… A geneticist did all these tests and now I can't die… It's like Extremis, just not deadly."

Clint picked up the bullets and washed them off before handing them to Taylor as Phil said, "As a Shield agent, I should report that." Taylor looked up, wide eyed. "But as her uncle, I'm gonna overlook it."

Taylor walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Phil… So much,"

…

Later that night Taylor was sitting in her room with Peter while Clint and Phil were sitting out on the porch.

"So, did Wade tell you?"

She looked up. "Tell me what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That he lo-"

Wade opened the door. "No, I didn't, be quiet Pete."

Taylor cocked her head and looked to both of them for an answer. "Tell me what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

She groaned in frustration and said, "Fine, don't tell me. I'm just going to go outside."

She slid out the door past Wade and walked out to the front porch where Phil and Clint were. Clint was sitting on the swing with his guitar and Phil and was sitting in his chair. Clint smiled when she came out.

"Hey darlin',"

She blew the bangs out of her eyes and said, "Hey."

Phil smiled. "Wanna sit with us?"

She nodded and walked over, sitting in the chair beside Phil; she turned it to face Clint and he said, "Wanna sing for us?"

Phil grinned as she blushed and he poked her in the arm. "I haven't heard you since middle school, come on. Let me hear how good you've gotten; Steve told me he hears you in the shower and you're great."

She looked down as her bedroom windows slid open and so did the living room ones, Wade and Peter wanted to hear too. She smiled. "Alright, what are we singing?"

He thought for a moment before Wade and Peter came out onto the porch and sat down against the railings. Clint strummed a chord then said, "How about 'Sea of Love', remember that one?"

"Oh! Of course I do!"

He smiled and said, "I would hope you do… Me, Tony and Bruce used to sing it for you when you were little."

Phil smiled. "And 'Wonderwall', remember that one?"

She nodded. "I do."

Clint began to play and he nodded when she needed to come in. Peter grinned and Wade's eyes widened when she started to sing.

"Come with me, my love, to the sea… The sea of love. I wanna tell you, how much… I love you, oh…" She looked at Wade. "Do you remember when we met? That's the day, I knew you were my pet. I wanna tell you, how much… I love you…"

Clint sang her back up and they finished the song.

"So come with me, my love, to the sea. The sea of love… I wanna tell you, how much, I love you."

Peter and Phil cheered as Wade just grinned.

"Wow."

Clint began to play 'Wonderwall' and Phil grinned. "Sing it with me, Tay?"

She smiled and said, "Okay,"

She took his hand dramatically and they both smiled as he sang, "Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you,"

She smiled. "By now, you should've realized somehow what you've gotta do…"

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now."

Clint came in. "The way I feel about you now…"

She looked at Peter and Wade. "And all the roads we have to walk are winding,"

Peter came in, shocking Wade, who seemed to be the only one who didn't know the song, "And all the lights that lead us there are blinding."

"Blinding…"

She grinned at Wade. "There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how… Oh I don't know how!"

She and Phil sang together, "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my Wonderwall."

"You're my Wonder- you're my Wonderwall."

When the song was over they all laughed and cheered for each other.

"That was great!"

Clint smirked and said, "Okay, so I know you love this song… So I learned it for you, Tay."

She smiled as he began playing. When she realized what the song was she covered her gasp as he grinned and started to sing.

"We've got the afternoon, you've got this room for two… One thing I've left to do, discover me, discovering you."

Phil came in, shocking her, "One mouth to every inch of, your skin like porcelain. One pair of candied lips and your bubblegum tongue."

Clint smirked. "And if you want love, we'll make it; swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be wild… Your body is a wonderland, your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands." Phil came in with him. "Your body is a wonderland."

Clint looked to Peter and nodded, she looked at him as he sang, "Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face; I love the steps you take when crawling towards the pillowcase. You tell me where to go, and though I might leave to find it, I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it."

"Want love, we'll make it,"

"Swim in a deep sea of blankets…"

"Take all your big plans and break 'em."

Clint grinned as Taylor sang, "This is bound to be wild…"

Clint finished out the song and when it was over she grinned and said, "That was wonderful, thank you."

Phil and Clint smiled.

…

Later that night, or earlier that morning, Taylor wandered inside to her bedroom and fell into her bed. Before she fell asleep someone opened her door and she looked up.

"Whose there?"

Phil came in and closed the door. "It's me, I'm supposed to stay with you at all times now so,"

She nodded and said, "Okay, you wanna sit?"

He came over and sat down on the edge of her bed and she lay back down. "Hey Phil… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything."

"The way you were talking to those cops made me think that something is wrong… Why were those guys trying to break in here when they knew we weren't here the rest of the year?"

"I- I'm not supposed to tell you yet… Listen, we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay."

He put his hand on her foot though the comforter and said quietly, "Go to sleep, I'll be here all night."

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight."

…


	9. Chapter 9: Something bad, something good

The next morning when she woke up the curtains were drawn and Clint was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Morning Honey."

She sat up. "Morning… What's going on?"

Wade poked his head in the door and said, "Morning, Phil's making breakfast… You okay?"

Clint coughed. "She, she doesn't know yet."

Wade nodded and walked out as she said, "Clint, what's wrong?"

As they walked down the hall Phil said, "We need to talk."

Peter sat down with her and Clint and Phil sat in front of her. As Wade sat down on the other side of Taylor, Clint said, "Okay, well, those two guys were two of a group of ten people –that's how many we know so far- that have been paid to-" Clint sighed and looked down. "Phil, I can't do this."

Phil looked her in the eyes. "They were paid to kill your father's and you."

Her jaw dropped as tears formed in her eyes; Wade took her hand and Phil took her other hand.

"I- I can't believe this… Why?"

"We don't know yet. But we're finding out. It started out as just Tony, but then when they came here we realized you and Steve were also on the list. Your dad's are on the way back home, they said it'd be good if you came home too."

She nodded and Wade said, "I'll get your bags, okay?" She shook her head again and said, "Thank you."

Clint went to go warm up the car for them and start Phil's car. Once the bags were packed Peter got in the driver's seat of the jeep and Wade got in the back with Taylor. Clint said as he got in the other car with Phil, "We'll be behind you the whole time."

Wade put the comforter over them both and she curled up in his lap; as they were driving she murmured, "Wade, what were you going to tell me last night before everything happened?"

Wade looked down at her and said quietly, "Just go to sleep, I'll tell you later…"

"Okay,"

…

When they got to the tower Wade picked her up in a bridal carry and got into the elevator with Phil, Clint and Peter. She was still asleep when they laid her down on the couch and Steve put her head on his leg. Tony was looking over a file with Phil as Wade stood over to the side with Clint.

Tony's phone rang and seconds later he was yelling, making Taylor open her eyes. Wade saw that she was looking around and said, "You wanna go upstairs?"

Everyone looked up and she got up quietly, following Peter and Wade up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she turned and said, "If you find anything out, come get me."

She walked down the hall and rode the elevator up to the library and sat down in her lounger.

"Pete, wanna roll my piano out here while I find my sheet music?"

Peter nodded and walked through a large doorway to her studio and rolled the grand piano out to where she was standing with her music. Pete stretched out on the couch and she looked at Wade.

"Hey, come here."

Wade sat down beside her on the piano bench and she smiled and said softly, "L- listen Wade, I- uh," She sighed. "Thank you for these past few days…"

He smiled. "No problem, really. I love being around you…"

She blushed as she lay her fingers down on the keys; Wade got up and walked over to get the other music for her as she began playing. An aria turned to 'Bella's lullaby' which turned into a medley of songs from 'The Hobbit'. When she sat back she breathed out quietly as Peter murmured from the couch, his eyes drifting closed, "Music is a powerful magic."

"That it is, Mr. Parker."

They all looked up to see Doctor Banner standing at the edge of the balcony, his black suit and white button up standing out starkly against his skin. Taylor stood up and said, "Bruce…?"

He smiled weakly. "Hello," He walked down the spiral staircase and Taylor looked to Peter.

"Guys, can we, uh-"

Peter and Wade got up, nodding, and walked down into her bedroom. Once they were alone, Bruce walked over and she said quietly, "I thought you were going to India…"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I was at the airport when I got the call about the break in… I had to make sure you were okay."

She smiled. "I- I'm fine."

He looked down, not meeting her eyes as he spoke quietly, "I'm leaving tonight…"

"For good?"

"Well, not indefinitely, but for a while."

She bit her lip and he said, "Taylor," He sighed as her eyes met his. "I'll miss you."

He looked back to the door then at the windows before wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"What we've done is so illegal…"

They both laughed quietly and he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You grew up so well..."

She smiled. "I've had a great family to get me this far."

"We'll take you farther."

He put his arm around her waist and walked her down to her room; outside her door they stopped and he said quietly, "I'm going to kiss you one more time, before I leave."

"When are you leaving?"

He looked down. "My flight is in an hour."

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Bruce, you have to go!"

He nodded. "I know."

They stood still for a moment, continuing to look in each other's eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and ran it down her cheek; his other hand found her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leant down and kissed her, his tongue pressing lightly against her lips. After a moment they pulled away from each other and she looked down as tears pricked her eyes.

"Bruce…"

"I- I have to go."

He took her hand and leant down. "Be strong for me."

As he kissed her cheek she whispered, "I will."

He pushed her gently into her room and walked down the stairs to where Phil was waiting to drive him to the airport.

Wade was laying on her bed and Peter was stretched out in her lazy boy recliner with one of her books. Her 'Panic! At the Disco' CD was playing quietly in the background as she fell down onto the bed next to Wade. All was quiet until 'Girls/Girls/Boys' came on; that was Taylor and Peter's favorite song. She jumped up and so did Peter as she ran over and turned it up almost as loud as it would go. Wade sat up and watched as Peter spun Taylor out quickly and into his arms. They danced around the room, laughing and grinning until Steve's voice came over the intercom, silencing her music.

"Having fun up there?"

She sighed and looked around. "Papa! That's my favorite song!"

Tony's voice cut Steve's off before he could say anything. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'll fix this, why don't you all come down here."

They all ran down to the living room where the music was on loud and the lights were low. Tony was sitting at the bar with Clint while Steve was standing on the other side of the counter, smiling at his daughter laughing and having fun. He agreed with Tony, who had said that after everything that was going on, they all deserved a little break.

Clint got up and took Taylor's hands, leading her in a fast paced dance throughout the room as Peter sat down next to Wade on the couch, who was watching her in amazement.

"What is it with you lately? You're like head over heels for her, why don't you do something about it?"

He looked down. "Pete… If she said she didn't like me back, I don't know what I would do…"

"But she does like you back!"

"She does?!"

"She asked you on a date and then kissed you! Of course she does, idiot!"

Wade looked down. "I'm going to talk to her dads first…"

Peter smirked. "Good luck."

Wade got up and walked over nervously to her fathers, who were watching Taylor dance around with Clint.

"Mr. Stark, I would like to talk to you for a minute…"

Tony sat up and cocked his head a bit. "What is it, Wade?"

He looked down then back at him. "I would like your permission to ask your daughter to be my girlfriend…"

Steve smiled brightly and Tony smiled. "I thank you for asking for our permission; you've got a lot of guts and I really like that… But if you hurt her, you'll be answering to all of us."

He smiled a bit and asked, "Does that mean that I have your permission?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, it does."

After the next song was over Wade walked over to Taylor and said, "Can I talk to you out- out on the porch?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They walked out and Peter, who had been informed of the plan, got his camera out alongside Tony, Clint and Steve, who were all watching. When Phil stepped out of the elevator he walked over and asked, "What's going on?"

Clint smiled and said, "Well, if the boy's got enough guts to do it, Taylor's getting a boyfriend."

Out on the porch, Wade began to walk in circles before stopping directly in front of her as she laughed.

"Wade, what's up with you?"

He smiled nervously as he took her hands. "Tay… I uh- I already got your dad's permission to do this so I'm just gonna ask… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Taylor covered her mouth in shock as she grinned and tried not to cry. "Oh my God, Wade… Yes, yes, of course."

He picked her up and she laughed brightly as everyone inside cheered and Peter took pictures.

When they walked back in, Clint said, "Congratulations you two, you're cute together."

….


End file.
